bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackal (Bravely Default)
The Jackal is a non-player character in Bravely Default, Bravely Default: Praying Brage, and Bravely Second: End Layer. He is a bandit hired by the Khamer & Profiteur Merchantry and keeper of the Thief asterisk. D's Journal entries ;K&P Merchantry The leader of a band of several dozen cold-hearted thieves that call Harena Ruins home. He is constantly thirsty and irritated. A 16-year-old boy hailing from Ancheim. His real name is not known. He holds the thief asterisk. He was taken in by thieves as a young boy, gradually rising up the ranks through his accomplished thievery and sheer recklessness. *''Likes: Water, isolation'' *''Dislikes: Thirst, reasoning, raw vegetables'' Profile Appearance The Jackal is a sixteen year old boy with short white hair and yellow eyes. He wears a grey, hooded vest with white designs and a large green scarf around his neck. He wears tan cargo pants with a braided brown belt. He has black boots and has two bands wrapped around both arms, one red and the other green. He carries his dagger in a brown sheath on his left side. He has a tattoo on his left shoulder of a keyhole with a no symbol around it. Personality He is described as being reckless and irritable in D's Journal, and also is not the keenest fan of reasoning. He likes water and isolation, and dislikes thirst, reasoning and raw vegetables. Due to his upbringing, Jackal came to believe the world is filled with those who take and those who lose. He is also disrespectful of others, calling Khamer "Old Man Tick-Tock" to his face. Whenever he is irritable or made angry he states that his throat is sore from thirst, an association from when he was abandoned at a young age and wandered from place to place suffering from dehydration until he was taken in. Story ''Bravely Default'' Abandoned at a young age, as his parents were not able to care for him. Jackal was taken in by a band of thieves, slowly rising through the ranks. Having come under the employment of K&P Merchantry, Jackal serves the company by deterring people from the lake so that the Merchantry could continue to charge high prices for water. When confronted by Tiz and his group, Jackal loses his temper as he calls in Ciggma Khint, whom he calls "chief", to help him deal with them before losing to them. It would later be revealed in the third World that Jackal evaded death due to the cries of the orphans that he has been caring for. In the fourth World, Jackal abducts Praline à la Mode on what he perceive to be part of Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII's plan to use the diva's singing. At that time, he thought Praline knew of Khint when he mistook her description of Nobutsuna Kamiizumi for the Chief. Later escaping Khamer's defeat, Jackal meets up with Khint. In the fifth world, he is summoned to Eternian Central Command along with the rest of the Khamer & Profiteur Merchantry. After being beaten by Agnes's group in Ancheim Palace, he served as the first line of defense in Central Command, along with Erutus Profiteur and Einheria Venus. ''Bravely Second'' Jackal is the young head of a band of thieves who hole themselves up inside the Harena Ruins. He once stole from others on orders from Erutus Profiteur and caused trouble for those who came out to the oasis, but now he's reformed himself and created a group that self polices desert activity.http://gematsu.com/2015/02/bravely-seconds-guardian-job-bloody-geist-revealed Gameplay ''Bravely Default'' Jackal is fought as a boss alongside Khint. ''Bravely Second: End Layer'' Jackal is fought as part of a sidequest. Creation and development Voice Jackel is voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama in the Japanese version. He is voiced by Michael Sinterniklaas in the English version. He shares this voice actor with Yew Geneolgia from Bravely Second: End Layer and Orphan from Final Fantasy XIII. Other appearances ''Bravely Default: Praying Brage Jackal appears as an obtainable unit. BDPB Thief.jpg|Artwork. BDPB Jackal2.png| BDPB Jackal3.png| BDPB Jackal Close-up.png|Close-up. BDPB Jackal.png|Sprite. Non-''Final Fantasy appearances ''Fantasy Earth Zero'' Jackal's weapon appeared in a collaboration event.http://www.fezero.jp/collaboration/BDFtS/introduction/ Other media LINE Jackal appears on a sticker set for the LINE communications app. The sticker set he appears in is titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 2".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1208559/en Gallery BDFF Jackal.png|Render in Bravely Default. BD Jackal Manga.png|Jackal in the manga. BD Jackal Card1.png|AR card from Bravely Default. BS Jackal Render.png|Render in Bravely Second. BS Jackal artwork.jpg|Artwork in Bravely Second. scr BS bestiary 30.png|Jackal's bestiary entry in Bravely Second. Etymology A jackal is a type of wild dog that is nocturnal and hunts in packs. The term can also refer to a person who performs menial or dishonest tasks for another, mostly as an accomplice, reflecting the Jackal's role as a hired bandit. References Category:Characters in Bravely Default Category:Thieves Category:Characters in Bravely Second: End Layer